


searching

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [28]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: A summary of recent search queries and purchases from Steven Universe's phone.  (Starts fluffy.  Gets angsty.)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 60
Kudos: 328
Collections: Steven Universe Completed Recommended Reads





	searching

  * Buystuff.com
    * pink jacket
    * ukulele strings (soprano)
    * guitar picks, 50-count, star design
    * picture frames
    * flowerpots
    * potting soil
    * razor replacement blades
    * Dogcopter VII special edition Blu-ray
    * cat food fish and chicken flavor
  * fancy macaroni and cheese recipes
  * what happened to snakes’ arms
  * weather forecast for Beach City
  * Fish Stew Pizza mobile order
  * long-distance satellites
  * how does cell phone reception work
  * space camp
  * freeze-dried ice cream
  * how to flirt
  * how to ask your best friend out on a date
  * first date ideas
  * how to stop thinking about bad memories
  * how to help someone through trauma
  * how to help someone make friends
  * how to deal with your mom’s mistakes
  * how to test for toxins in soil and water 
  * how to make extra spit
  * college prep classes
  * calculus
  * calculus summary
  * pre-calculus
  * what is calculus even for
  * Fish Stew Pizza mobile order
  * how to teach people
  * how to teach classes
  * how to introduce people to Earth
  * how to introduce people to America
  * what do you need for school supplies
  * how to make a good school experience
  * how to be a good role model


  * Buystuff.com
    * whiteboards and dry erase pens
    * 3-ring binders, 1.5”, 100
    * notebook paper, college ruled, 100-count, 40 packs
    * no. 2 pencils, box of 100, 10 boxes
    * unbreakable pencils
    * motivational posters
    * gold star stickers, 1000-count, 10 packages
  * Spacetries
  * Keep Beach City Weird updates
  * Fish Stew Pizza mobile order
  * Dondai Supremo car maintenance and repair
  * Delmarva driver’s manual
  * Ocean Town DMV appointment
  * Buystuff.com
    * latex gloves, 100-count, medium, pack of 10 boxes
    * reusable water bottles, 6-pack
    * old-fashioned doctor hat thingy
    * white doctor’s coat
  * how to talk to difficult people
  * why do people isolate themselves
  * why do people skip school
  * blue beetle species Delmarva
  * are there any endangered beetles in Delmarva
  * how strong are trees
  * how hard is it to break a tree
  * how hard is it to break a tree in real life not anime
  * how long do trees live
  * what does a guidance counselor do
  * how much does a roller coaster cost
  * is Funland in Beach City insured
  * how to repair a roller coaster
  * Sadie Killer and the Suspects concert schedule
  * Fish Stew Pizza mobile order
  * when is Dogcopter VIII coming out
  * Dogcopter VIII spoilers
  * painting frames
  * where to hang paintings
  * how to deal with awkward family reunions
  * how to say no to people
  * sibling relationships
  * long-lost siblings
  * what are sisters like
  * how to be a good brother
  * is volleyball a violent game
  * how to fix psychological trauma
  * how to heal old scars
  * what counts as insomnia
  * how to deal with insomnia
  * Buystuff.com
    * French press
    * dark roast coffee 16oz bag, package of 4
    * coffee mug, Crying Breakfast Friends
    * sugar cubes, 100-count, 3 boxes
  * anger management
  * how to stop nightmares
  * what do bad dreams mean
  * how do you get people to leave you alone
  * what do you wear to prom
  * what is a prom
  * Buystuff.com
    * pink formal tuxedo
    * returned: pink formal tuxedo
    * black formal tuxedo
    * black dress shoes
    * pink lapel flowers
  * how to stop being angry all the time
  * how to be a good kisser
  * how to impress someone’s parents
  * how to impress your girlfriend’s parents
  * cool jokes for parents
  * how to make your girlfriend’s parents think you’re smart
  * what does waking up in the middle of the night mean
  * normal teenage moods
  * normal lion lifespan
  * normal human heart rate
  * would you want to live forever
  * how to stop hurting people
  * how to live with yourself
  * how to deal with a bad mom
  * how to get better
  * how to be a good boyfriend
  * date ideas
  * Dogcopter VIII reviews
  * Ocean Town Theater movie tickets
  * Crab Shack dinner reservations
  * how to apologize
  * apology examples
  * how to apologize to everyone
  * how to stop fucking up
  * how to fix yourself
  * what’s wrong with me
  * Buystuff.com
    * adult size sleeping bag
    * one person tent
    * maps of Delmarva
  * where are isolated areas in Delmarva
  * where does cell service stop in Delmarva
  * meditation
  * advanced meditation
  * meditation not working
  * how to stay calm
  * how to control yourself
  * how to change yourself
  * how to be somebody else



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @pennylogue for the discussion of epistolary-type fics, as well as the anime reference and helping me out on this one!
> 
> Also someone please reach out to this kid, now would be a good time for Peridot to hack into his phone and see all this going on and say "WE NEED TO HELP STEVEN"
> 
> I also drew a little thing for this story:


End file.
